The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, particularly a dynamic random access memory and its cell structure.
A known semiconductor memory device comprises a switching transistor having a source region, a drain region and a channel region which are formed in a silicon substrate, and a storage capacitor having a storage electrode formed on an insulating film on the silicon substrate and electrically connected to the source region, another insulating film on the storage electrode, and a cell plate on the insulating film that is on the storage electrode.
In such a memory device, a large area is required for the connection of the switching transistor and the storage electrode, and this places a limitation to the size reduction.